The Ones of Prophecy
by DaughterofAthens
Summary: When five demigods crash into the lake at once, how will Camp Half-Blood respond? Not to mention, the fact that these strange newcomers may be part of an unclaimed prophecy. Rated T for violence and death. This is my first story, please excuse format issues.
1. Alexis, Ch 1

Alexis

My name is Alexis, and my life is pretty normal (for a demigod, anyways), but that all changed when five kids crashed into the canoe lake.

That fateful began like any other. Then, it took an unexpected turn during breakfast. As I shoveled pancakes in my mouth, thinking about the upcoming capture the flag game. Tonight would be Aphrodite-Hermes VS Athena-Ares. Our teams had bribed three other cabins to join us with a few drachmas.

"We are _so_ gonna get creamed by the red team!" moaned my half sibling, Sarah.

"They only have a three-week winning streak," I tried to assure her.

"Three weeks, Alexis. That's three weeks' to perfect their strategy!"

That's when we heard a scream. The entire mess hall surged forward as one mass. The shriek had come from the lake. When we arrived at the shore, five kids were flailing about in the water. A couple of Ares' kids swam out and grabbed them. A little red –haired girl was pulled out of the water.

After recovering, the smallest of the five shook out her red girls and walked over to me, "Excuse me, but what the heck is going on here?"

Since she seemed distraught, I tried to reassure her, "You've arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Whatever happened to you, you're safe now."

Suddenly I heard William shout, "If she's all dried off, can you take the girl beside you on the welcoming tour, Alexis?"

"What's your name, sweetie?" I asked the redhead.

"Fraya," it was an unusual name, but I liked it.

I walked Fraya to the weapons shed, pointing out the cabins as we passed them.

"That there is the Hephaestus cabin. If you have any problems concerning metal or things of that nature, those are the people to talk to," I said, pointing to cabin nine.

"That's cool! How do you know whether your godly parent is your dad and mom?" she inquired, remembering what I had explained to her.

"Well, whatever your mortal parent is, the godly one will be the opposite."

Finally we arrived at our destination. I opened the door, cringing at the squeaky hinges. I quickly made a mental note to ask the Hephaestus kids for an oil can.

"Wow! Look at all this stuff!" Fraya exclaimed, marveling over the sword racks and arrow shelves.

"It's pretty nice isn't it," I replied, holding at a sword, "Try this, it's made of Celestial Bronze."

She hefted the sword, but she was much too small for its hilt. I stowed it away, and rummaged through a bin of sheathed daggers.

"Hey, this one has a case," I tossed the dagger to her.

"I like this one!" she proclaimed, fitting its waist belt around her.

"It suits you," I agreed.

Just then, a horn sounded, signaling the evening campfire. We rushed to the fire pit just as one of the boys from the lake incident was claimed.


	2. Alexis, Ch 2

Alexis

_We rushed to the fire pit just as one of the boys from the lake incident was claimed._

_(Excerpt from Chapter 1)_

Just as we got there, a hammer blazed over brown-haired, brown-eyed boy. He looked to be about thirteen, and, honestly, quite terrified. True to his expression, he let out a very ladylike yelp.

The Hephaestus cabin sent out a cheer as their new comrade walked over to their midst.

Chiron stepped forward and acknowledged Fraya and I, who were still standing near the fire, "Alexis, please go sit with your cabin members. Fraya sit with the demigods who arrived with you," he paused for a second while she went over to sit with the other three unclaimed newcomers, "Camp Half-Blood, we are welcoming five new demigods today!"

"Please welcome Adrian!" a small blonde-haired girl stood up shyly.

"Marcus!" a rather handsome boy with black hair and brown eyes waved quickly.

"Alena!" a blue-eyed, blonde-haired, athletic, tall girl smiled brightly.

"Fraya!" my new friend nodded slightly.

"And last but not least David, who was just claimed."

Suddenly, smiling black skulls danced over Fraya and Marcus' heads. My stomach sank slightly; I had sincerely hoped Fraya and I were sisters.

After the excitement over _two _Hades' children had subsided, it was time to retire to our respective cabins. Fraya and Marcus walked themselves to their father's bunk. Meanwhile, the Hephaestus counselor was answering David's questions about the forges. The other two, Alena and Adrian, set off for the Hermes' cabin sullenly.

I went to sleep that night wondering who their parents could be.


	3. Fraya, Ch 3

Fraya

_Suddenly, smiling black skulls danced over Fraya and Marcus' heads._

_(Excerpt from Chapter 2) _

When everyone told me it was a great honor to be a child of one of the 'Big Three', I knew my brother and I would be treated differently.

"Hey, cheer up, lil' sis," Marcus tried valiantly.

"Shut up, I'm thinking," I replied, flipping my long hair over my shoulder.

We walked the rest of the way in silence.

When we reached our cabin, I heard Marcus gasp.

"What is it," I urged.

He pointed wordlessly to the door handle. A skull glinted in the moonlight.

"Okay, then," I whispered as I grabbed the knob and pushed.

When the door opened, the cabin was surprisingly nice. Beds made out of rosewood, clothed in black bedspreads were nestled into the walls. A map of the Underworld adorned the one of the walls.

"Sweet, a whole cabin to ourselves, sis," Marcus remarked.

I walked over to a bed and plopped down on it. Suddenly I remembered the note Alena had inconspicuously passed to me at the campfire. She had told me not to open it until I got to my new home. Would cabin thirteen ever be my home? I decided that it was my 'home', even if it was for just a moment. I reached into my pocket and withdrew the hastily written note. I smoothed out the improvised stationary of an airline napkin and read: _Dear Fraya, Meet me in the girls' bathroom after dark. Make sure your nosy brother is sleeping. See you there, Alena_ I glanced out the small at the recently darkened horizon. Just then, Marcus let out an outrageous snore. The situation fit both of Alena's requirements. I crept towards the door. I cringed when a floorboard let out a horrendous creak. When I got to the door, I quickly jerked the door open, trying to avoid a costly squeak. When I had opened it just a little bit, it turned out to be all for naught, because the wind suddenly gusted, pushing the door open. After I shut the door just as slowly, I tiptoed towards the girl's restroom. Every noise, no matter how loud, became a hungry harpies' shriek while I was on my journey towards the bathroom.

When I flung open the door, Alena sighed, "Finally! I thought you'd never get here!"

"I had some problems with my door, and I was scared of all the harpies that were flitting about," I defended myself.

"How do you feel about today's… _um_…. Events?"

"I can't believe that I'm the daughter of a thousand year old god," I admitted.

"And a child of Hades to boot!" Alena added, leaning against an atrocious fuchsia sink.

Suddenly, I remembered that she hadn't been claimed, yet. I decided to take on the role of the comforting friend, "I'm sure you'll be claimed soon!"

"Don't kid yourself, Fraya. My dad's probably forgotten about me," she spat bitterly.

I stared down at the faded pink tiles, wondering why she had to be so quick to anger. I had to think carefully before I replied, because a wrong answer could cost me a great deal, "Well, he might not have forgotten about you. Maybe it's just an oversight!"

Alena's face turned bright red. _Oops_, I thought to myself, _seems I said the wrong thing_. Her voice climbed quickly in volume, "My dad's probably just wondering if I'm worth claiming!"

I snapped back at her, "At least you're not a child of the stupid underworld!"

I stomped off, slamming the ugly, cherry-flavored-medicine colored stall doors as I went. I completely forgot about the warnings the other campers had given me concerning the harpies and nocturnal monsters as I huffed my way to the Hades' Cabin. I'll admit it, I acted extremely childish. I was just fed up, and I had to release the pressure somewhere. When I reached my cabin, I remembered Marcus was sleeping, so I quietly turned the door handle and pushed the door open just as silently. I walked in, once again marveling over my new surroundings. I flopped down onto the black bedspread wondering how I could have been so stupid as to snap at Alena. She was my closest, and who I considered my ONLY, best friend.

The next morning, I heard a scream from about where I remembered a river was. I vaguely pondered over why people were up and at the river so early in the morning. Even though Marcus and I were still in our pajamas, we set out to find the source of the shrieks. When we found it, my brain could barely process what I was seeing. It took me a few minutes to comprehend that Alena was standing in on the banks, a glittering green trident over her head. My mouth dropped open when Chiron announced that Alena was a daughter of the big three. Her father was Poseidon.


End file.
